Growing Up For you
by Isalena16
Summary: Rin is growing up...and Sesshomaru can't ignore it any more. How did his innocent feelings for her change to those of a more mature kind. I'm new at this so be nice please, but do send reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

Growing Up For You 

This takes place about 8 years after the defeat of Naraku, so Rin is about 16 or 17 years old

Ch1- Realization 

It was a warm summer morning; warm enough to make even the cool and composed Lord Sesshomaru's skin damp with sweat. Yet he stood under a tall oak tree, refusing to take off even one layer of his many-layered outfit.

"Rin, stay with Jaken." His strong low voice presented no emotion to either of his fellow travel mates.

"Yes milord…but may I ask where you're off to?" said Jaken shakily, knowing he'd probably overstepped his Lord's boundaries today. Some days he was a little less lenient than others.

Sesshomaru gazed icily at his loyal servant, making him tremble, and then turned a softer (for lack of a better word) gaze at Rin. "Rin, keep Jaken in line while I'm gone."

" Lord Sesshomaru where _**are**_ you going? Every month at about this time of week you leave." Rin asked this question without the fear that Master Jaken had when he'd asked. She knew he wouldn't get angry with her.

"It's none of your concern Rin." He turned and started walking away.

Rin hurried her reply, "But when will you come back!"

Sesshomaru sighed to himself; she wouldn't stop asking unless he either walked away or answered her. Knowing he'd get twice as many questions when he returned if he walked away, he answered Rin, still with his back turned. "I'll be gone about a week at most. Rin do not wander, there are many demons that would try to attack you because of your physical state right now. I suggest you go and pick some flowers." And with that last statement to puzzle them, the mighty Lord Sesshomaru walked out of their sight.

_What does Milord mean about my physical state? And what about picking flowers? _Then Rin was hit by a sudden realization, which made her blush crimson. _I think he was talking about my monthly cycle…do I smell different now? Is that why he left…?_

Considerably far away now from his group Sesshomaru took a deep breath. The first since that morning. He just couldn't handle Rin's scent change. The scent was broadcasting all over these woods, he could still smell her from where he was right then, but it was much fainter and so he could control his demon instinct now.

It didn't help now that he noticed how grown up Rin had become. Her curves fuller; her legs longer; her lips…

_Control your thoughts…she is human; your travel mate and nothing more…_Sesshomaru argued with himself, _do not let the demon instincts win._

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost control.

There you go first chapter. Hope you like it so far. And hopefully you know what I'm talking about when I say "demon instincts".


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everybody who commented!! I can't remember names but I'm very grateful. Now bear with me I've never posted anything I've written before, so this is still new to me. Keep reading…

Ch 2- Thoughts 

_I can't believe Sesshomaru knows about my…my…time…_

"How will I ever be able to look him in the face?" Rin whispered to herself, distressed.

"Rin! What are you muttering about now? Can't you stay quiet for one min-,"

**SMACK**

"Lord Sesshomaru said to keep you in line…and that's exactly what I intend to do" Rin said with a mocking grin. She cared deeply for Jaken, but some days she felt the same as her Lord Sesshomaru, and just couldn't stand his annoying manner.

She decided to move on about the subject of her **time** and about Sesshomaru knowing. _He must have known a long time before he said anything; I've got to be mature about this,_ Rin said to herself.

" So Master Jaken would you care to pick flowers with me?" Rin's whole demeanor changed, as if nothing happened. This made Jaken gulp.

She's taken on some of Milord's habits…now I have two people with whom I have to watch my tongue…

"Yes Rin I'd be delighted to go!"

Rin knew she had won and a very tiny smile touched her lips, in just the same way as Sesshomaru's did sometimes. _Good answer Jaken…I just can't believe I got away with that…I did the __**look**__ just as Lord Sesshomaru does it. _

Rin hugged herself at this new accomplishment and walked towards the clearing, with an obedient Master Jaken trailing behind.

Lord Sesshomaru walked towards a stream. He found its soft trickling noise calming at the moment. It was at this time that he started to think…

I wonder if Rin knew what I was talking about. Jaken will not have, but Rin's smart…and strong and beautiful-

" You must stop this nonsense thinking!" Sesshomaru closed his eyes in frustration. These thoughts where driving him crazy. He could not accept what his mind and heart were telling him. It went against everything he believed in. He had to convince himself that he no feelings for Rin.

I have no feelings for Rin…I have no feelings for…Rin…

He dropped his head and growled.

"Damn it all… I have feelings for Rin."

Yeah I think this ch. kinda sucked but what can I say…writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Sesshomaru 

Lord Sesshomaru found himself leaning against a tree when a sudden heat wave came over him. His powerful demon body was finally requiring rest. He sighed; _I have not truly rested or even slept in a long time…_

Before laying down he checked his surroundings, it wouldn't do for a demon to come crashing through while he slept.

"How strange…I sense no demons for miles around. The closest is maybe…" Another heat wave rolled through him and he fought to stay conscious. His body sagged to the ground.

There are no demons in this forest right now, I might as well just be grateful… 

Those were his last coherent thoughts as his mind and body gave into the pull of sleep.

**White as the snow**

_**Cool as silver glass**_

_**Too many years ago**_

_**Your love has passed**_

_**A crescent moon symbol**_

A painless cut upon you 

_**The shining pelt of strength**_

_**Presents what you must do**_

_**A whisper on the water**_

_**Dream among the clouds**_

_**A stab of strict emotion**_

_**To silence a heartaches crowd**_

"Rin, Is this yours?" he said trying very hard to keep his voice even. 

"_Oh yes…it's my poem…that I ummm…wrote for you."_15-year-old Rin's voice was very quiet. She pulled on her beautiful new kimono. Her head was down studying the line on her new shoes. She'd just written the poem as a thank you for her new clothes, but suddenly thought that it might not have been a good idea.

"_Is there a reason for this poem? It's quite good, I have no idea what I might have done to make yourself write this for me."_ Sesshomaru's thoughts were twirling. The poem was obviously about him. It puzzled him to no end. It is almost like a lover's gift…does this poem describe how **she **sees me?

"_Lord Sesshomaru I just did it as a thank you; you do so much for me and… I just thought you deserved something as well." Rin looked up, embarrassed._

Oh…

"_Thank you Rin. It is beautiful."_

It was nightfall when he awoke. And he was peaceful, just remembering that sweet poem Rin wrote for him a few years ago.

_Beautiful…_


	4. Chapter 4

Keep reviewing!!!

Ch4 

Rin and…who is that?

A gentle breeze was blowing Rin's hair in her face as she picked flowers in a nearby meadow. She was gentle so as not to crush them. They were delicate wildflowers, and Rin knew they were Lord Sesshomaru's favorite. She almost had a full bouquet when she felt something behind her. She quickly spun around dropped her flowers in surprise. 

" Who the heck are you?" Rin asked, scared.

" I'm Nico." He grinned at the girl who was so obviously frightened of him.

"What do you want with me?" Rin's voice came out with a squeak. _Oh crap! He's a full-grown demon! I don't even have useless Master Jaken with me…!_

" Me? I wanted nothing more than to find out who was in my valley. What did you expect me to do?" He smirked; there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Rin felt her cheeks blush. She had suddenly realized how handsome he was. _Oh my…he's really cute._

"I just…I-I didn't-,"

Nico laughed, it was melodious and bubbled through the air, making Rin smile shyly.

" Do not be frightened. I've absolutely no intention of harming you…" Seeing her frown slightly at this he asked, "What is it that worries you?"

Rin's eyes widened and her face went completely crimson as she said quietly. " It's demon mating season…" **(I'm not sure if I mentioned that before)**

Nico's face puzzled and then his face grew into a handsome grin. This time he let out a silent chuckle. "Is that why you were so terrified? Well that's true for full demons… which I'm not. I'm not going to rape you if that's what you think."

Rin silently thanked every god she knew of. " Well good then… I'm sorry for accusing you."

"No need to apologize, how could you have known. I do resemble a demon considering it's half of what I am."

"Really? I know another half demon. Not nearly as nice and polite as you though. What, this might sound rude but, what mix are you?" Rin asked hoping she didn't offend Nico.

He looked amused at her, but answered her question. " I'm descended from a human mother and a fox demon lord. And you are obviously human, but I must have something to call you. I can't very well say, 'hey you human'. What is your name?" He stared at her waiting for an answer.

A fox demon! That would explain his cute mischievous looks. His eyes are gorgeous; they're as green as emeralds, and his red hair looks so soft…

"I'm Rin. I'm sorry I was picking your flowers. I never meant to trespass."

"No harm done Rin."

Hearing him say her name sent a shiver down her spine. " Well I'll just leave the flowers I picked here then-,"

"Oh no, you must keep them. The flowers need someone whose beauty matches their own…" a small smile touched his lips. Then out of know where a rose appeared in his hand. He handed it to a speechless Rin and then used his fox magic to disappear.

Rin fell to her knees, her hand over her heart. Nico took her breath away…_I-wow…I wonder if I'll ever see him again…?_

She stared at the rose in her hand. It was blood red and fully bloomed, surprisingly all the thorns were gone. It was perfect. Rin sighed, a sweet smile on her face.

"I hope we meet again Nico…"

**There you go ch. 4. I thought I'd add some drama to the story. I hope you like it.**

**Do you think Nico is a cool name? I thought it was, he's my own made up character.**


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go another chapter. Whoopdeedoo

Ch.5

One Half of a Whole

"I have no interest in killing you, now out of my way." Lord Sesshomaru said with boredom in his voice.

The foolish demon replied quickly, "Why should I move for you? Your nothing but a stupid old dog!" The demon took three challenging steps towards Sesshomaru.

"You fool. I would've let you walk away." And without any other warning, Sesshomaru took his poison claws and killed him. It all happened within seconds.

_Well, he never __**really **__had a chance._

Later that night the wind blew the tree blossom around Sesshomaru as if his mere presence was enough to make the, dance. He was on his way back to Rin and Jaken. It had only been three days, but Sesshomaru knew he could keep himself together.

He kept pondering that dream he'd had the other night. It had been about a year ago, when Rin was still considered a child.

The poem she wrote was him. It was every aspect of his being. It still amazed him at how well Rin understood him so clearly.

_Ever since that day we've become closer Rin… Whenever I'm with you I want to smile, when you look at me, my cold heart skips a beat._

"In short… you complete me." Sesshomaru whispered into the wind.

The day after her encounter with Nico, she found herself back in the same valley. Rin wasn't waiting for him or even expecting to see him. She was simply letting Jaken lead the way.

"Rin quit daydreaming and keep up; I don't plan on waiting for you all day, so come on!"

"Master Jaken, patience is a virtue." Rin stated absently. One hand played with a lock of hair while the other held Nico's rose.

_Still perfect. It hasn't even started wilting yet._

"Rin! You stupid girl hurry up! Lord Sesshomaru will be here any day now, so you must keep up!" Jaken was about 40 feet away and was screaming so loud that he must have been turning purple.

Rin rolled her eyes and continued to walk at her own pace. A soft breeze blew her hair around her face.

"He's rather rude isn't he?"

Rin practically jumped out of her skin. She turned around quickly to see who had spoken. She came face to face with none other than, Nico.

"Damn it Nico!" she panted trying to recover her breath.

"I take it you weren't expecting to see me? It _**is**_ my valley you know. He gave her a friendly smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry I frightened you."

He's just as handsome as I remembered…Then for some reason, at that moment she thought of Lord Sesshomaru…but not as handsome or as grand as my Lord. Wait! I can't be thinking that! I have no right to think of him that way…! 

Rin spoke aloud, "I'm glad to see you again."

He gestured towards the direction she'd been walking in and they continued in together.

"I was hoping I'd see you again. I stayed near her in hopes of finding you. And here you are! Still admiring the rose I gave you." He turned his head to look at her and gave her one of his handsome smiles.

"It's gorgeous. I'm still fascinated that it hasn't begun to age."

"It shouldn't as long as I'm near. It is one of the finer tricks that I know." He chuckled.

"I find I enjoy your company, Rin. You remind me of another half of myself…" Rin stopped walking.

Nico stopped a little bit in front of her and smiled. " Lovely day isn't it?"

Rin could only nod. She was speechless at his sudden confession. The only thing she could think about was, _what would Lord Sesshomaru say about this?_

Review Review Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh yeah, I still don't own Inuyasha.

CH. 6

"What is that horrible stench?" Sesshomaru stated to himself as he walked towards the clearing where he'd left Rin and Jaken.

It smells like…a half-demon… 

His eyes screwed up in distaste, in his eyes a half-demon was no better than the average human…just like his annoying brother Inuyasha.

Then the wind changed, adding another scent to mix with the half-demon's.

It was a sweeter scent, one of newly picked wildflowers; Sesshomaru new it well.

_Rin!_

Sesshomaru took off at a run and within minutes had Rin in his sight. His first thought was that she might be in danger but as he got closer he saw that Rin was walking right next to it! He did not sense any fear either…wait, did he just hear her laugh?

"Nico you didn't!" Rin giggled.

"But I did. I told her I'd just stand there and continue until she gave in. After 10 more minutes she just couldn't handle it anymore, so she gave in." Nico gave her one of his breathtaking smiles. But then he stopped walking and sniffed the air.

"What is it Nico, is something there?"

"A demon and a powerful one at that. You must stay behind me I-," then before either could react Nico was lifted off of the ground by his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" A cold and yet obviously angry voice said.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing, put him down!" Rin ran to him and tried to separate his hands from Nico's throat. The second her skin brushed his he was forced to let go as his soft skin tingled with delight.

Nico dropped to the floor panting. He looked up and croaked, "What was that for! Did it look as if I was hurting her?" He stood up to look Lord Sesshomaru in the eye. He stood about two inches shorter than him but looked just as fierce.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked again. He tried to ignore Rin's look of worry for the half-demon.

"My name is Nico, _Lord_ Sesshomaru. I was simply walking with your companion. Nothing more." There was something close to contempt in his strong voice.

" Do not even think of fighting me for her. You'd have no chance."

"I wasn't-,"

"Fox, I can read your aura like a book. Do not try me. Now leave."

Nico turned to look at Rin with sorrow in his eyes. "Bye."

And with a puff of fox magic he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Growing Up For You

"Rin what in Hells name were you doing with that half breed?" Sesshomaru stated, trying to keep his voice even; and not being very successful.

"You had no right to send him away! We were just talking…these are his lands!" Rin expression was hurt and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Do not change the subject. What were you doing with him?" Sesshomaru walked closer to her so that they were only about two feet apart.

Rin's lips quivered as she fought tears. Already Lord Sesshomaru was feeling a little guilty at his outburst.

"I was simply having a friendly conversation." And although _**he**_ didn't recognize the emotion, Rin knew that is was jealousy that caused him to react so strongly. _But what is he jealous of…? _Rin thought.

"He's a half-demon."

"So! You know what Lord Sesshomaru, I'd say you're jealous that I spent time with a half demon instead of you!"

His eyes flashed anger. "I am not-,"

"What? Not jealous? Well if you're not that then I'd say your just being selfish. I cannot possibly have any friends, or lovers, or mates. I'll forever be a little girl to you won't I?"

That remark stung Sesshomaru, "I'm selfish? I do nothing but protect you and-,"

"Have you heard nothing I've said? Look, I don't always need you protection. As I'm sure you've noticed I'm quite grown up now. I'm a good judge of character, and I assure you that Nico was nothing less than a gentleman!"

She finally shed her tears at the mention of Nico's name. Rin sniffled and whispered softly, "Perhaps my only chance for love is now gone…I suppose I'm destined to remain alone forever, aren't I…?" too distraught to face Sesshomaru any longer, she pivoted away from him and began to walk away.

_I cannot let her walk away without telling her how I feel_. _She deserves to know why I sent Nico away…_Sesshomaru quickly jumped in front of her. His right hand cupped her chin and gently tilted it to look at his face.

"What makes you think that you have no more chances for love?" Rin breath quickened as Lord Sesshomaru drew her closer. His face was only inches away from hers. "Rin." His voice was low and husky, commanding her full attention.

Rin could only gasp as his soft lips touched her own. It was a new sensation that sent pleasant shivers through her body. Sesshomaru responded to her gasp by giving a little growl and pressing harder on her mouth. It opened slightly, silently asking permission to enter hers. She granted it quickly. Sesshomaru's hand moved from her chin to her back very slowly, tracing her full curves and savoring the softness of her long hair. Fire spread through Rin's skin everywhere her touched her. Rin longed for it to continue but she became short of breath and had to pull away.

_I got a little carried away, _Sesshomaru thought noticing that Rin was breathless_, no doubt I've just given Rin her first kiss…_He chuckled to himself. "Will you become my mate, my dearest Rin?"

"Sesshomaru?" Her eyes filled with wonder and happiness. She could picture spending her life with no other man… "Yes…of course." He kissed her softly again.

" Rin, go and find Nico…he deserves an explanation."

"Wait," Sesshomaru nodded, allowing her to continue. " Thank you for caring so much…I-I love you…" She whispered looking down.

A small smile crossed his mouth. He bowed his head and said, "I'll wait for you."

Rin couldn't help but smile at her newly discovered love. She wondered if Nico would be sad that she couldn't love him as she guessed he loved her, or that they would probably not even see each other again.

"But I have Sesshomaru…" She said into the wind, _and that's all the love I need._

5 Months later… 

" Sesshomaru, dearest?" I have something to tell you." Rin rubbed the mating mark on her neck. She had a nervous look about her.

"Yes Rin, what is it?"

" I think I'm pregnant…"

_Sesshomaru_ sweatdrop

The End!!!!!!!!!! 

_I'm done I'm done I'm done!!!!!!! Whoopee _


End file.
